Dreams
by BrownEyedOne
Summary: Kurt is dreaming and upon waking finds that his dream continues in a round about way.


Please comment! Would love to know what you think :)

* * *

><p><em>The sun shone down onto the lazy field, which was scattered with wild flowers like freckles on a young child's face. The air was warm and the trees waved leisurely from where they stood.<em>

_He sat on a rock not far from a bubbling brook, where two bluebirds sat bathing in the afternoon warmth. Their trills of excitement filled his ears, setting a smile on his face._

_After a while he began to notice a change in the air. Looking around he thought he saw something sitting amongst one of the older trees. Shielding his eyes against the light he made his way through the grass._

_Something moved once more; a shadow darting amongst the tree's roots and foliage. He glimpsed a curly head of hair and a soft smile before the shadow darted away._

_Reaching the foot of the tree he glanced around for the shadow but it was no longer there. Where could it have gone? He clambered in amongst the tree's roots, enjoying the serene shade made by the overhead leaves. Without a second thought he closed his eyes and leaned back against the soft bark._

_A soft gust of wind caressed his face, causing him to open his eyes once more. The wind made its way into his hair before vanishing as suddenly as it had appeared. A leaf fell from overhead, coming to rest on his outstretched hand. As if in understanding he stood up and let the leaf guide his attention to the figure in the field._

_The shadow leaned against another old tree, much like the one he was sheltered under. The shadow, he now noticed, was taking the form of a man. The soft smile he had glimpsed before looked at home upon his face as did the air of kindness that seemed to radiate out and around him, touching his outstretched hand. The figure motioned for him, just a casual incline of his curly head but enough for him to understand. He took a step out from under the tree and slowly began the walk to the other side._

_After a while he began to notice that despite how many steps he took he didn't seem to be making any ground. Annoyed he broke out into a light jog, keeping his eyes fixed on the motionless figure. Annoyance gave way to desperation as he again checked the never diminishing distance between them._

_Looking up into the other's face he was met with that same tender smile and a sudden wave of tenderness, which started guiding him towards the tree like a comforting hand on his back. He was now so close, so close that if he just stretched out his fingers-_

"Kurt?"

_The sun began to fade, leaving a soft pinky hue in the sky. Everything it touched seemed to fade until the only thing that was left was that soft smile and an ever present warmth._

"Kurt".

Everything was dark, yet strangely comforting. Warmth was emitting from somewhere close by and something soft touched his closed eye lids. He felt a small smile creep onto his lips.

He snuggled in closer to Blaine's body, savouring his smell as it reached his nose and filled his lungs. He felt the other give a soft laugh before wrapping his arm around his limp body, drawing him in closer.

"Wake up baby", whispered Blaine, gently caressing Kurt's cheek.

Kurt groaned and tried to bury down deeper under the blankets. He pressed his face into Blaine's bare stomach, feeling every muscle under his cheek. His body heat crept over his body, blanketing him in an inviting way. If he could just…

"Kurty?"

"Hmph", came Kurt, squeezing his eyes shut.

"Do you want to be late for work?"

Kurt sighed, opening his eyes. "You woke me from a good dream".

He felt Blaine make his way down under the covers. "Want to tell me about it?"

Kurt thought for a moment. "You were in it".

Through the darkness Kurt could feel the smile that was spreading across his husband's lips.

"Oh?"

"You were playing hard to get".

There was a moment's silence before Blaine's low chuckle enveloped them. "Oh Kurt, did you enjoy this dream?"

Damn. "Yes, yes I did as a matter of fact", stated Kurt. "I was in such a nice place. And then your gorgeous mug popped up and had to get me all in a hither".

"You aren't mad at me though, are you Kurt?" asked Blaine. His lips hovered inches away from Kurt's.

A pause. "Maybe".

Kurt squealed as fingers attacked him from all sides, tickling him into oblivion. He thrashed around in an attempt to escape but Blaine had all his exits covered.

"Stop it, stop it, STOP IT!" cried Kurt franticly feeling around for something to use as a shield. He was out of luck. There was only one thing left.

Using all of his energy he rolled Blaine onto his back and straddled him, trapping his arms under his body. The younger man looked stunned, his mouth slightly ajar.

"I win", whispered Kurt. He leaned in and kissed Blaine full on the lips. Slowly, he began placing soft kisses along his jaw and down the side of his neck. Blaine let out a soft whimper as he struggled to get his hands free. But Kurt was strong.

"I". Kiss. "Am". Kiss. "Going". Kiss. "For". Kiss. "A shower. Love you", laughed Kurt, nimbly jumping out of the bed and setting off towards the door. He picked up his silk bathrobe on the way and reached for the closed door. He quietly let it swing open.

A pillow flew past his head, landing with a soft 'puff' at his feet. Spinning around, he stuck out his tongue and, without so much as a backwards glance, walked down the hallway.

"Love you too", called Blaine.

Kurt knew.


End file.
